


The Note

by JamGal



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Donald Duck Disappears Instead of Della Duck, Donald Duck Needs a Hug, Episode: s02e06 Last Christmas!, I'll add more tags as the goes on if needed, Other, POV Donald Duck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2019-12-30 01:14:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18305177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamGal/pseuds/JamGal
Summary: Takes place after Last Christmas! Dewey didn't listen to Little Donald and Della's warning and left a note to warn his mom but instead of Della getting it. Donald gets it.





	1. Too Late

After the adventure with Bluey and opening Christmas presents with his sister Della. He was easily worn out so with that he went to their room, that's when he saw it. A note and his bed, since he was confused by this he read it by doing this change everything. He knew that if he didn't find it earlier, he couldn't imagine what would have happened, he did what first came to mind, hiding it so he did, it was his secret and no one knew about.

~~~~~~~~~

Years Later

~~~~~~~~~

Ever since that letter he was even more cautious than ever especially with Della he needed to make sure that she stayed safe no matter what. He knew what was going happen he tried with all his might to stop it and he never let his guard down. And that night came, that night that Della Duck would take The Spear of Selene. He didn't slept that night luckily since he didn't he noticed Della leaving the mansion so he followed her and stopped her from taking The Spear of Selene but it didn't went as planned.

       As always Della was stubborn say that he didn't need to worried, that she be back in no time, she did whatever she could to convince Donald to let her take the wheel, she was able to get near the wheel and turn on the spear but not how it was supposed to. But not close enough to take the wheel completely, Donald mange to push her far from the wheel but it was too late The Spear of Selene was already started and going. Della froze she knew that no one was plotting the rocket but during this time put something on her and got her out of the rocket. With that Della return to reality she noticed that Donald didn't get out with her, her worried return luckily she landed safely, she went to look for Scrooge to know what happened she manage to find him. He was in his office and look like he been crying for hours, it took a while to find him but she was able to find him and that was what matter at the moment.

       Scrooge was glad to see her again he also told her to never do that again and that was when she told everything. The happy moment end quickly after that Scrooge started crying with Della on what happened and was already regretting wanted to go to space from the beginning then that sadness turn to anger. She was angry at Scrooge for building that rocket and cause of that Donald was gone forever. She left that night with the eggs.


	2. What Happened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dewey comes back from time traveling

Dewey was glad to return back home. He sure miss it he wondered if his uncle Donald would remember it and if so maybe he'll be able to ask about mom to him. Then he noticed how he wasn't back in the Manor nor the houseboat instead he was in a apartment and noticed how it was decorated for Christmas which meant that no time had past. With that gave him a bit of relief next he noticed his brothers going to him. "Hey! You know that we're not allowed to near the tree yet!" Said one of his brothers.  "Yeah! We have to wait till later" said the other then they got Dewey and lured him out. And that was when he hear a voice. It was his mom's. "Boys come here for breakfast don't want to be late to your visit to Webby and Scrooge!" "Comon we don't want to miss breakfast!" Said Huey "Yeah Mom makes some good pancakes!" Responded Louie. After breakfast the walked to the mansion Dewey was so happy to be able to spend Christmas with his mom and be able to see her everyday this made him so happy that he wrote that note. When they finally reached the mansion he was tackled by Webby who was so happy to see them again then this made him question where was his Uncle Donald. “Hey, do you know where Uncle Donald is?” Dewey asked his brothers so gave him questionable books and Huey answered “Who?” “Uncle Donald. He's our uncle” then Louie spoke back “We don't have a Uncle Donald. Are you okay?!”. Later when he was alone Webby appear and took Dewey to a room. Dewey asked “What are we doing here?” Webby answered “How do you know about your Uncle Donald” “Um…” Dewey then told everything to her and she believed him. “So do you know anything about what happened to him?” “No. No one talks about him one time two of his old friends came to the mansion asking for him. Scrooge came and spoke with them, I haven't anything about them since. “I know where we could get info about Uncle Donald” said Dewey and at the same time Webby and Dewey said “AT THE ARCHIVES!!!”. And they went straight to the archives.

This time Dewey tried not making Quackfaster start chasing them with her sword but it happened either way. After the chase they were breathless but they were able to find info about Donald but the answer didn't come clear. To Dewey this something about this Donald seemed off and wanted to know what it was. For Webby they were on step closer to find what happened to Donald but for Dewey they were still in square one. Even he did learn a little a bit about this Donald but it wasn't about what happened to him. “Dewey!” it was his mom, he was so focus on finding what happened to him that he forgot about everyone. He said bye to Webby, left the mansion with his brothers and his mom and went back  **home.**


	3. To The Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's some Donald as promised. I would like to thank Heart_The_Legend for fully convincing me to put Donald on the moon.

After pushing Della out of the rocket it seemed too late for Donald to get out so there was only one solution. To drive the rocket luckily he learned how to pilot for just in case he needed it. So he thought a rocket must be similar, after figuring out the buttons of the rocket he was able use it properly but there was one problem and that problem was that since Della didn't turn it on properly the rocket wasn't completely stable. Donald knew that if he didn't land quickly he probably wouldn't make it. He was aiming at the moon since it was the closest to him as he about to land the rocket started failing. Donald tried to keep it on working also driving it at the same time but it ended up crashing. During the crash Donald somehow got knocked out. After being knocked out for a while Donald woke up finding himself trapped between to big parts of the rocket with his leg stuck. While trying to find a out Donald quickly noticed that it was getting harder to breath then he knew that he was running out of oxygen. He knew that he needed to find some pronto or he'll go due the lack of oxygen. While looking and was secretly panicking. Donald was able to find Gyro's Oxy-Chew, Donald took off his heavy Space Helmet, got a piece out and Chew it quickly also gratefully. Donald kept the rest for just in case even though he knew that it would last for how many years, he wasn't going to risk it. With that problem solved now he needed to solve the other problem he was still in. Donald tried to wiggle his leg out it didn't solve it but instead hurt it badly. Donald used other ways to get out but it either didn't help or made his leg hurt more. Just when he was going to throw the towel for now an idea struck him and it helped him with his leg which was now bleeding.

**×××××××××××××××**

After solving his problem with his leg and cleaning it so it the infected wouldn't get to it again. It turns out that while he was trying to get his leg out for all the bleeding and cuts it got infected. Luckily his plan perfectly went as planned, he was able to be get his leg free and saved it as well. He was able to build a replacement with some of the scraps he found laying around. “Now that problem is out of the way” Donald said “I have to find a way out of here, but how?” Donald continued. After a lot of thinking he convinced himself that it was best to look around to see what he had to work with.

**×××××××××××××××**

Donald started losing track of time but was happy that he at least made a shelter even though it took a while. He was surprised that he managed it, after all he had the worst luck when it came to doing things. For the lost track of time he just assumed that it had been a month or so, even though it had actually been a more. Donald knew if he didn't leave the moon fast he wouldn't have a chance to meet Huey and Louie. He was grateful he at least meet Dewey even though it had been short it was something. He was even more grateful that Dewey sent that note and that he found it. He couldn't imagine what would have happened if Della found that note before he did but one thing was sure, her boys would have the thing they always wanted. Their Mom.


	4. Info and Suspicious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Webby and Dewey continue to look for info but a few others around them are getting a bit suspicious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated this. I have been having writersblock lately

Dewey and webby had been looking for info in the attic but nothing. Dewey was actually surprised by how secretive they kept info about what happened to his Uncle Donald. "Dewey?" Webby said with confusion "Huh?" Dewey replied "You have been really quite" Webby said back "Oh" was all the Dewey had managed to said. He didn't seem to notice before that he got lost in thought. "Got anything" Dewey said, wanting something a clue or something that could help so they could get started. "No" Webby responded and with that answer Dewey sighed. And he continued to look through the boxes.

* * *

 

Della was washing the dishes as she was thinking on how she had been noticing that Dewey and Webby acting odd a lot lately. Like how they would sometimes disappear to who knows what to do something. Her not even knowing what they were doing or going was thought made her not too happy. But for now she was planning on not saying anything as they would probably try to be even more careful. And also they obviously wouldn't tell her the truth that easily. So for now she would keep an eye on them without them hopefully noticing. Finishing that thought she continued on the dishes.

* * *

 

"Webby", Dewey said as he put all the things back in there place. "Ya" Webby replied, "We have been searching for a hopefully while. And I think we should take a break" Dewey said "I think so to. Since we have been searching for a long time and the others might get suspicious" Webby said "I guess so but I tired and hungry as well".Dewey responded. As they stopped the search for now and they part ways a bit later.

* * *

 

"What's been going on with you and Webby" Huey ask "Nothing. Why?" Dewey said suspiciously suspecting something from his brothers. "Oh just nothing. Just that you have hanging out with her a lot." Louie said already expecting an answer from Dewey. Dewey wonder whether he should tell the truth after all they did look at him as if he were crazy. When he asked them about their Uncle Donald he knew that he took too long to answer and for sure by now they were suspicious so he said the first thing that came out of his mouth. "I'll tell you when we go back to the mansion, and we'll all meet in a secret place. I'll tell you when it's the right time." And it ended with that.


End file.
